


Trade

by Unpopular_ships



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopular_ships/pseuds/Unpopular_ships
Summary: Art trade with @Hopefulkidweaseleclipse on tumblr!Story is biased around Sunstone being a unhealthy fusion, it wasn't always that way though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Trade

Steven rolled over on his bed, his body was pink, all of the way from head to toe. His mind was scrambling thinking of a way to make himself feel better from the horrible mental state he was in without having to talk about it with any of the crystal gems. A moment later a thought struck him: Fusion, of course, why hadn't he thought of that sooner? This is the one thing that will ensure he is happy. Most importantly though, he will have someone around him who cares about him without having to say a word about his feelings. Now it is up to him to decide who should he fuse with. There were five options available to Steven, and those were Amethyst, Pearl, Connie, Greg and Garnet. One person in particular who stood out to him was Garnet. Fusing with her was something so different then fusing with her was something so different then fusing with anyone else. There is nothing like it, nothing compares to that feeling of safety, security, and sheer joy it gives to be fused together with her as one. It might be just because Sunstone is a three gem fusion, but after much thought he decided Garnet would be the best option out of all of them. Steven quickly headed down the stairs to search for Garnet. 

Garnet was sitting on the couch expectantly for him. Upon seeing her face, Steven’s eyes lit up, but he was just as nervous as he was excited to ask her to fuse. She patted the seat by herself, inviting Steven to sit down. Steven sat down next to Garnet quickly. He could hardly keep himself from bouncing off the walls from just how excited he was, he swore that if he got even more excited he would float. Despite his nervousness, he was eager to ask her to fuse. They sat in silence for a moment before Steven gained the courage to say something. Nervously, his fingers fiddled with one another as he decided to speak. “Hey, um Garnet can we fuse? Don't get me wrong, it's not necessary- I just thought that maybe it would be fun and nice,” He started to stutter, then placed his hands on his thigh and began tapping his leg nervously up and down. As Steven’s thoughts started racing, they sat in silence with each other. Silence stretched throughout his thoughts as he grew increasingly concerned and scared. In his mind he quickly guessed what garnet was going to utter next, his mind did not think it was going to go well. He bullied himself silently for asking her that question in the first place. When Garnet glanced worriedly at Steven, Steven began to panic internally because of it. After a while however, a smile appeared on her face before she replied to his question. “Sure Steven, of course, I would be happy to,” she replied. A big smile appeared on Steven's face when he heard this, as if he had won a big prize for himself, which in a way he did. He jumped out of his seat and moved towards the middle of the room, Garnet slowly followed behind him. They danced together as Steven was an inch more sloppy than usual for just being so aware of the fact that he would soon fuse with her. Their hands finally met, their bodies lit up white as they fused into Sunstone.

The two once stood dancing together in the places where Sunstone now stands. She walked towards the warp pad heading to somewhere more quiet where they could be alone to talk. Maybe they’ll stop by Little Homeworld and teach some gems about safety again. The floor went creaking as she heard someone walking up the stairs to the porch outside the house. She spun around to see who it was, only to discover that it was Pearl. Her attention was quickly drawn to Sunstone and she quickly opened the door to greet her. Pearl waves at Sunstone as she enters the house and greets her, saying, "Hello Sunstone, I did not expect to see you again so soon." “Yeah just wanted to pop in you know?” she replied as she did finger guns with her main arms as her bottom ones had their hands on her hips. She had a big smile on her face, she was just so happy to be back! They continued even before Pearl had a chance to reply. The thought of Garnet attempting to coerce Steven into going speak with Pearl about his problems, or anyone else for that matter, was not pleasant to Steven so he decided to avoid the situation altogether. “I would love to stay and talk with you, but I am running short on time,” she said urgently as she started stepping back to the warp pad. “Well, it was nice seeing you again for this small amount of time, goodbye,” Pearl said. Sunstone stepped on the warping pad and waved to Pearl, who reciprocated by waving back at her. "Goodbye," She uttered just before the warp pad turned on, then she was gone in a flash. 

The warp took her to a field that was in the middle of nowhere. The place was absolutely gorgeous, it was a hilltop with forest surrounding it and there were lots of lovely flowers in bloom all around the place. No one will be able to interrupt them way out here. She walked outside the warp pad for quite some distance and found a good place to sit down. Her main motivation was to find a place to meditate, and this is the main reason they came out here in the first place. She sat on the ground cross legged in the middle of the field under a solitary tree that was in the field. She sat there for a moment appreciating the surroundings her hands and legs were fidgeting without her knowing. Once she noticed she forced herself to stop before she put the palms of her hands clasped together in her lap. Then, she realised her posture was slouching and straightened her posture as soon as she realized it before closing her eyes. The faint wind she felt on the side of her face made her flame change directions, but the wind discontinued and it went back to normal. She opened her eyes and started speaking, well Garnet started speaking to Steven via Sunstone. Sunstone began to speak out loud to herself, “Steven, we have a lot to discuss.” Sunstone started fidgeting nervously with her hands at what was said. Her body started tensing up which she immediately noticed. She realized she was holding her breath and tried relaxing but it couldn’t be done. This was the exact opposite of what he wanted, it felt as if there was a hand wrapped around his neck, choking him. He felt as if he was going to cry but nothing came out. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, before Steven finally spoke. “What did you want to talk about?” Steven questioned her, attempting not to speak in a stutter. "Steven, we worry about you," She expressed to Steven. Sunstone squirmed in her seat anxiously before Steven attempted to change the topic. “We should go to Little Homeword, maybe we could help out with something,” Steven said, attempting to avoid the situation. “We haven’t finished yet with our meditation,” She responded to him. He nodded acknowledging what she said. They closed their eyes, continuing the meditation for a few minutes before Garnet said something. “This has been fun but I have to go soon Steven,”


End file.
